In the automotive sector, and more concretely in components intended for the transport of electric energy, fluids and data, it is usual for the inside of an automobile cabin to be traversed by a number of cables and tubes, which usually are connected to each other by means of corresponding sleeves, where rubber lugs are used to pass through metal areas to which said sleeves conform, which allow such an assembly of cables or cable sleeves, and others, to pass from one compartment to another in the cabin, without said partition having undesirable effects on said cables, or sets of cables.
In practice, the sleeves that are used to protect the cables and permit passage from one part of the cabin to another, usually create a series of inconveniences that affect the quality of the car in general. The main difficulty with the sleeves used normally is that they noticeably alter the leakproof conditions for both liquids and sound, since the points at which parts of the cabin are traversed are the points where moisture, water and noise penetrate, with all the inconveniences this entails for the perfect finish and quality of the cabin in general.
The greater part of the cabin surface is covered by layers of soundproofing materials, which are placed inside the cabin and provide said soundproofing and also cover the metal parts, cable sleeves, small tubing, and others. In other words, when we say that parts or areas of the cabin are traversed, it should be understood that this assumes not only passing through metal parts, but also passing through areas lined with various materials; for that reason, it is extremely important that the fact alone of passing through the metal parts and the covers does not become one of the causes of the entrance of moisture and water, aside from noise, and that said water and moisture remain permanently between the metal parts of the cabin and the covered areas, which is actually one of the greatest problems that occur with respect to corrosion and degradation of materials, in other words, definitely any point of the cabin that must be perforated to permit passage of conductors and similar and, from the beginning, represents a possible focus for oxidation, loss of tightness and loss of soundproofing.
Basically, the sleeves that are presently and habitually used, serve to cover the perimeter of the perforated areas and, on the other hand, as a pressure medium for the perimeter against the conductors passing through the inside of said sleeves; nonetheless, and although the raw materials used to manufacture said sleeves are elastic materials, and therefore have the capacity to absorb by compression, the passage inside said sleeves of various cables which, in the majority of cases, are not perfectly aligned but rather braided, is not perfectly leakproof, while at the same time said sleeves are not a strong point through which the sleeve and cables can be attached to the perimeters or edges of the perforated areas, all of it in conjunction with the above indicated difficulties.